Trouble in the Popstar's World
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Robby Ray go to New York for a Hannah concert but something bad happens to Lilly. Detectives Benson and Stabler are bought it to figure out what happened. couldn't think of better title sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I recently became obsessed with Law & Order: SVU. I probably began writing more stories for it. Right now I am writing a crossover. Just to let you know Lilly and Oliver don't dress as Lola and Mike in this, it will make it less confusing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elliot Stabler had taken his daughter Lizzie to a Hannah Montana concert. They were in the 2nd row.

"Thank you Madison Square Garden!" Hannah yelled at the crowd.

Hannah ran off stage.

"Hey Oliver, where's Lilly?" she asked.

"Well, we got into a fight and she stormed off into your dressing room." He told her.

She nodded and walked in and screamed.

Since Elliot and Lizzie were closer to the stage, they could hear the scream.

"Hannah is in trouble." Lizzie said.

Elliot grabbed Lizzie's hand and ran back stage. He showed his badge to everyone backstage. Hannah ran out of the dressing room.

"Hannah, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Can I just show you? It's too horrible." Hannah said.

"Lizzie, wait for me." Elliot told his daughter.

Oliver also came in with Elliot and Hannah.

"Lilly!" Oliver yelled.

There Lilly laid on the couch. Her clothes were torn, she was bleeding, bruises all over her body, and a piece of duct tape covered her mouth. Elliot could tell what happened.

"Name and age?" Elliot asked.

Oliver couldn't say a word.

"Lilly Truscott age 17. The boy crying over her is Oliver Oken, her boyfriend." Hannah said.

Elliot took out his phone.

"How was the concert?" Olivia asked when she picked up.

"Fine, but it took a turn for the worst." Elliot said.

"What happen?" Olivia asked.

"A 17 year old girl was found raped and beaten in Hannah Montana's dressing room." Elliot told her.

"I'll be right there and I'll get Dr. Warner." Olivia said.

"Ok see you." Elliot said as he hung up.

"My partner and help are along the way." Elliot told Hannah and Oliver.

Elliot went back outside to make sure Lizzie was alright. He called Kathy to ask her to pick her up since this happened. Kathy had picked her up just before Olivia and Dr. Warner came.

"Who first found her?" Olivia asked.

"Hannah." Elliot told her.

Olivia walked up to Hannah.

"Hannah, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia told her.

"All I can tell you right now was I walked in and saw her like that. Oh this is Lilly's boyfriend Oliver Oken." Hannah said.

"Alright, later on we will probably have more questions for you. Oliver, can you tell me anything?" Olivia asked.

"Lilly and I got into a fight and that's when she stormed off into Hannah's dressing room. I just wished I went after her." Oliver said.

"Oliver, it wasn't your fault." Olivia told him.

"Lilly's best friend Miley Stewart is here but couldn't come to the concert." Hannah said.

"Ok thanks. Now I'm going to talk to Dr. Warner. Why don't you two head back to your hotel. Your friend Lilly will be taken to a hospital." Olivia told them.

Olivia went to Melinda Warner. Elliot soon joined her.

Lilly was already on a stretcher being lead onto the ambulance.

"All I can tell now there are bruises on her shoulders and arms where her rapist held her down. Also there are bruises on her inner thighs which suggests her attacker forced her legs open, but we still need to do a rape kit on her to make sure." Melinda told them.

"Got it, will she live?" Olivia asked.

"From the looks of it, yes, but she needs to get to the hospital." Melinda told her.

Melinda walked off and got into the ambulance as well. Olivia turned towards Elliot.

"Did Lizzie see anything?" Olivia asked.

"No, I had her wait while I checked it out then I called Kathy to pick her up." Elliot told her.

"That's good; it would have been rough on her." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

"Well, we better both get home. We'll start working on this tomorrow. See you then." Olivia said.

"See you." Elliot said

They both got in their cars and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Cragen were together trying to figure out what happened. Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks looking through papers.

"Hm." Elliot said.

"What El?" Olivia asked.

"Our victim has blonde hair and so does Hannah Montana." Elliot said.

"Right, I see where you're going with this. Some creep got into Hannah's dressing room hoping to get Hannah but he saw the blonde hair and went after Lilly." Olivia said.

"There are always creeps obsessing over teen pop stars." Fin added.

"Do you think security from that night saw anyone sneak into Hannah's dressing room?" Munch asked.

"Probably. Get down there and ask." Cragen told them.

Olivia and Elliot went down to Madison Square Garden where the security from last night were there.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this Detective Benson. We like to ask you a few questions about last night." Elliot said.

"Sure." The security guy said.

"Who did you see last night enter Hannah Montana's dressing room?" Elliot asked.

"Well, Hannah, her friends Lilly and Oliver, her manager." He said.

"Anyone else? Anyone who normally wouldn't go in her dressing room?" Olivia asked.

"Hmm…Um….well…" he said, "We normally check to make sure that no one that should be backstage isn't backstage. Maybe someone got in her dressing room another way." He said as he walked away.

"Did you see anywhere in the dressing room where someone could have gotten in?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"No, let's check." Elliot said.

Olivia and Elliot walked towards the dressing room and went in.

"Well, obviously he didn't come in through the window across from the couch." Elliot said pointing towards the window.

Olivia and Elliot searched around the dressing room. Olivia walked inside the bathroom and there was a window.

"El, you might want to see this." Olivia said.

Elliot walked in.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Broken window. He got in through the bathroom window." Olivia said.

Elliot walked closer to the broken glass.

"He cut himself on the glass." Elliot said.

Elliot collected the sample and put it in a bag while Olivia's phone went off.

"Benson." Olivia answered.

"So we did the rape kit on Lilly." Melinda said.

"And?" Olivia asked.

"She was raped, but it looks like by two guys." Melinda said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I suggest you get me a DNA sample of her boyfriend. He could be one of them." Melinda said as she hung up.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked.

"Melinda says two guys raped Lilly. She suggested we get a DNA sample of her boyfriend." Olivia told him.

"I see, Lilly and Oliver gets into a fight and he goes in rapes her." Elliot said.

"Well, we have to make sure." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot then went to the hotel and went up to Miley's, Oliver's, and Mr. Stewart's room. They knocked on the door and Miley answered.

"Detectives." Miley said.

"You must be Miley?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Hannah, Oliver, and my dad told me what happened." Miley said.

"Where were you last night?" Olivia asked.

"Here. Ordered some room service, watched some movies." Miley told them.

"Was anyone with you to back this up?" Elliot asked.

"I was here alone." Miley said.

"Hmm." Elliot said.

"Elliot." Olivia said.

"What? It just seems strange why you would rather stay here than go to a Hannah Montana concert." Elliot said.

"Why are you here?" Miley quickly changed the subject.

"We need a DNA sample from Oliver." Olivia told her.

"Ok." Miley nodded.

"And everyone else in this suite so you, your dad, Hannah." Elliot said.

"How come?" Miley asked.

"Just to cross you all off the list of suspects." Elliot said.

"Fine." Miley said.

Miley walked into the suite with the door opened allowing Olivia and Elliot to come in. She told everyone that they needed samples. Olivia and Elliot learned that Hannah's manager is Miley's dad. As they were leaving, they had samples from everyone but Hannah's.

"We need Hannah's still." Olivia said.

"I get her. She is taking a nap." Miley said as she walked into the bedroom.

Moments later, Hannah walked up in a pink robe.

"Here detectives. Hope you find my friend." Hannah smiled.

"Where did Miley go?" Elliot asked.

"She had to use the bathroom." Hannah said.

Olivia and Elliot left.

"That seemed a little strange about Miley and Hannah." Elliot said.

"I know what you mean. Like why were they never in the same room together?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah makes me wonder." Elliot said.

"Well, first we need to get these samples in." Olivia said.

Back in the hotel room.

"That was close." Miley said throwing off her wig.

"Yeah, I just feel bad lying to the police." Oliver said.

"Right now I could care less; I just want to find out who attacked Lilly!" Miley exclaimed.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler seemed like they knew we were up to something. Do you think they could find out?" Oliver asked.

"Not if no one tells them. I don't want people finding out I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said.

Oliver nodded.

Olivia and Elliot got back to the station and turned the samples in. Then they went back to their desks.

"Well?" Fin asked.

"Start finding everything you can about Hannah Montana." Olivia asked.

"Why?" Munch asked.

"There's something going on with Hannah and Miley." Elliot said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stabler, Benson." Cragen said.

"What is it Captain?" Olivia asked.

"We found information on Hannah Montana." He said.

Elliot, Olivia, Cragen, Fin, and Munch all got together and read over the information.

"Interesting Hannah and Miley share the same birthday and they were both born in Tennessee." Fin said.

"And?" Olivia asked.

"Hannah doesn't have a social security number either." Munch added.

"Weird. What is going on with these people?" Elliot asked.

The phone rang and Olivia answered.

"Benson, SVU."

"Olivia, it's Melinda. You and Elliot need to get down here." Melinda said before she hung up.

"El, Melinda needs to see us." Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia went down to meet up with Melinda.

"Well, I was right. One of the guy's semen found in Lilly belongs to her boyfriend Oliver." Melinda told them.

Elliot and Olivia nodded.

"Oh this is interesting. Here are the DNA samples from Miley and Hannah." Melinda showed them.

"They're exactly the same." Elliot said.

"Miley and Hannah are related." Olivia said.

"Let's bring her in to Dr. Huang. Maybe he can get her to talk." Elliot said.

"Yeah and we also need to get Oliver." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot went to the hotel and when they got to the door and Robby Ray answered.

"Mr. Stewart, we need to bring your daughter down for questioning." Olivia said.

"Sure, can I come with her? You know moral support." Robby Ray said.

"Sure." Olivia said.

Robby Ray called Miley and she came. Oliver also walked out. Elliot walked over to him.

"Oliver Oken, you are under arrest for the rape of Lilly Truscott." Elliot said as he turned him around and put cuffs on him.

"What!" Oliver asked.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you don't have one then the state will provide you one." Elliot said as he led Oliver out.

Miley and Robby Ray were in shock as Olivia led them out.

They all went to the station. Miley sat in the questioning room with Dr. Huang.

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything." Miley said.

Dr. Huang put a couple of papers in front of Miley.

"What's this?" Miley asked.

"It shows that you and Hannah have the exact same DNA." Dr. Huang told her.

"So." Miley said.

"So are you and Hannah related?" he asked.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Miley, it's ok. You can tell me." Dr. Huang told her.

Miley was silent.

Dr. Huang showed her some more papers.

"This says you and Hannah were born the same day in the same year in Tennessee. Also Hannah doesn't have a social security number." He said.

Miley started tearing up.

"I just want a normal life." Miley said.

"Miley, talk to me. You can tell me." He said.

"You can't tell anyone." Miley said through her tears.

"Ok, tell me." He said.

"I'm Hannah Montana. I live a double life so I can be famous but also have a normal life." Miley said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted a normal life as well." She said through her tears.

Dr. Huang got up and walked out of the room. He met up with Cragen and Alex Cabot.

"Well, do you believe her?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know. It sounds unusual." Dr. Huang said.

"She's telling the truth." Robby Ray said as he walked up to them.

"Excuse me?" Alex said.

"She came to me saying she wanted to be a singer, but also wanted a normal life. So I helped her create Hannah." Robby Ray told them.

"Well, if he backs it up it must be true." Dr. Huang said.

"Let her go." Cragen said.

Dr. Huang went back into the room and walked Miley out. Miley gave her dad a hug.

"Please don't tell anyone." Miley cried.

"We won't." Cragen said.

"Thanks." Miley said.

In the other questioning room, Olivia and Elliot were questioning Oliver.

"Your semen was found inside Lilly. And you're saying you didn't rape her?" Elliot said.

"I didn't! I love Lilly." Oliver said.

"Than explain this." Olivia said.

"I can't." Oliver said.

"Why? You and Lilly had a fight and then you were angry so you went in and raped her?" Olivia asked.

"No I would never hurt her!" Oliver explained.

"Right now it seems like you did." Elliot said.

"Unless you tell us the truth." Olivia said.

"Alright," Oliver started, "a month ago Lilly and I started having sex. She was on the pill and we always used a condom. Well, during the concert we went off to the supply closet to do it and well the condom broke. Lilly and I got into a fight over it, I said it was stupid she was getting angry over it and she stormed off to Hannah's dressing room. I thought it would be good to let her cool off, but I guess I should of followed her and maybe she would be fine now."

"Thanks Oliver." Olivia said.

They heard a knock on the door and Olivia and Elliot walked out.

"What is it?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"The hospital called. Lilly just woke up." Cragen told them.

**Author's Note: I used Alex as the A.D.A because she's my favorite one**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot and Olivia walked the halls of the hospital until they found Lilly's room.

"Lilly, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We need to ask you some questions." Olivia told her.

"About that night I was attacked?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Ok then." Lilly said.

"Ok first, did your boyfriend, Oliver, rape you?" Olivia asked.

"What? No, he would never do that. We had sex in the supply closet and the condom broke. We then had a big fight and I stormed off into Hannah's dressing room." Lilly told her.

"Can you tell us what you remember when you entered the dressing room?" Elliot asked.

"I walked and slammed the door. Someone said my name and I turned to see who it was but they grabbed me from behind. I tried to get away from he held me too tightly. He then slammed me against the couch and leaned against me so I couldn't get away. He then put duct tape on my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Then he forced my legs opened and…." Lilly said starting to cry.

"It's ok Lilly. We're trying to find him so he won't hurt you again. Tell us what you know." Olivia told her.

"Well then he…raped me… I cried and tried to scream but couldn't because of the duct tape. Then he beat me and beat me. I saw my own blood. He kept beating and raping me until everything went black." Lilly cried.

"It will be ok Lilly." Olivia said as she hugged her.

"Lilly, was there anyone else that came on this trip with you?" Elliot asked.

"Jackson, Miley's brother." Lilly told him.

"Melinda has the blood sample from the broken window. We need Jackson's to see if his matches up." Olivia told Elliot.

"Jackson could never do that." Lilly said.

"We have to make sure." Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia went back to the hotel. Miley answered the door.

"What is it now?" Miley asked.

"Miley, why didn't you tell us that your brother was here?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't think it was important." Miley said.

"We need his DNA sample." Olivia said.

Elliot walked in.

"Jackson Stewart, come out where I can see you." Elliot said.

And just like that Jackson walked out.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this Detective Olivia Benson. We need your DNA sample for the case about Lilly." Elliot said.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"We didn't get it before, so now we need it." Olivia said.

"Jackson could never do something so evil." Miley said.

"We have to make sure." Olivia said.

"Jackson did not do it. Jackson, don't give them your DNA." Robby Ray said.

"Sir, we need it to make sure." Elliot said.

So Jackson gave them a DNA sample and they took it to Melinda. When Melinda processed the information she called down Olivia and Elliot.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"We found Lilly's rapist. Jackson Stewart." Melinda said.

Elliot and Olivia went to the hotel. They knocked on the door and Robby Ray answered.

"You two again? My son did not do it!" Robby Ray exclaimed.

Elliot and Olivia pushed past him. They saw Jackson. Olivia grabbed him.

"Jackson Stewart, you under arrest for the rape and beating of Lilly Truscott." Olivia said as she put the handcuffs on him.

"This is crazy." Robby Ray said.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one than the state will provide you with one." Olivia said.

"You damn right we will get an attorney!" Robby Ray exclaimed.

Olivia and Elliot led Jackson out.

"I can't believe it." Miley said.


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot and Olivia walked Jackson through the squad room to the questioning room. They walked in the room with Jackson.

"Where is my son?" Robby Ray asked as he stormed.

"He is being questioned by my detectives." Cragen said.

"Well, I want my lawyer in there with him." Robby Ray said pointing to the man next to him.

"Of course." Cragen said.

He opened the door and allowed the lawyer to enter.

"This is Jackson's lawyer." Cragen told Olivia and Elliot.

Cragen closed the door.

"Your DNA matched the semen in Lilly and the blood on the broken glass, Jackson." Olivia said.

"Oh come on, Lilly wanted it." Jackson said.

"How could she want it? She has a boyfriend." Olivia said.

"I don't know." Jackson said.

"Of course you know. You raped Lilly Truscott and beat her so you could rape her." Elliot said.

"You don't have to respond Jackson." His lawyer said.

"Lilly is in the hospital because of you. She has cuts and bruises because of you." Elliot said to him.

"My question is why you did it. Lilly is your sister's best friend. You didn't think your sister would be upset by this? So Why?" Elliot asked him.

"Because I had a crush on her!" Jackson exclaimed.

"So you raped her? If you liked her then why did you put her in pain?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't mean too." Jackson said.

"Did anyone know about your crush on Lilly?" Olivia asked.

"I would never tell Miley. He would cringe at the idea of her best friend and brother together. I only told my dad." Jackson said.

"What he tell you?" Elliot asked.

"When we got to the concert, he told me I should try to talk to Lilly about how I feel. So I waited in the dressing room." Jackson said.

"What happened then?" Olivia asked.

"Well, she came in and I said her name. I couldn't help myself so I gave her a hug. She tried to get away put I didn't want to let go. I got her to get on the couch. I held her arms down so she couldn't get away. She began to scream, but I didn't want anyone to come in. So I covered her mouth with duct tape. Then I saw my chance to be with her and took it." Jackson said.

"Why did you beat her?" Elliot asked.

"So she would stop moving. I wanted her to be still. When I finally finished up, I was so happy but I noticed she was passed out. I got nervous and ran into the bathroom. I broke the with my arm and got it. I couldn't believe I raped and beat Lilly, yet I enjoyed having sex with her. I called my dad and told him what happened." Jackson said.

"Wait, so your dad knew the whole time?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Jackson said.

Elliot got up and walked out.

"You knew the whole time." Elliot said to Robby Ray.

"I didn't want my son to get in trouble." Robby Ray said.

"He raped and beat your daughter's best friend." Elliot said.

"I know that was bad." Robby Ray said.

Just then Olivia, Jackson, and his lawyer walked out.

"You are under arrest for obstructing justice." Elliot said as he placed handcuffs on Robby Ray.

"What?" Robby Ray asked. 

"You have the right to remain silent; if you chose to give up that right anything you can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you can't afford one then the state will provide you one." Elliot said as he led Robby Ray to the holding cell.

"Miley just called us; Lilly is back at the hotel now." Munch said.

"Will she be able to testify at court?" Alex asked.

"I asked Miley that and she said yes." Munch said.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the trial. Alex had called Miley up to speak.

"Miley, did you know your brother had a crush on your best friend?" Alex asked.

"No. I guess I never wanted to think about my brother liking my best friend. It just seemed wrong. Plus Lilly has a boyfriend." Miley said.

"How do you feel about what happened?" Alex asked.

"It's horrible. Jackson hasn't ever done anything horrible. The worst he has done was getting in trouble in school. I just want Lilly to be ok; I love her like a sister." Miley said.

"What did he do to get in trouble at school?" Alex asked.

"Just the usual stuff. Tardy, break the rules, you know." Miley said.

"And you knew nothing about what he did until everyone found out unlike your father." Alex said.

"Yes." Miley said.

"No further questions." Alex said.

Jackson's lawyer walked up.

"Miley, you said Jackson has never done anything horrible. So couldn't this be an accident and won't ever happen again?" he asked.

"It could be, but if you saw how scared Lilly was-" Miley said.

He interrupted her. "So you rather take Lilly's side then your own brother's? Wow that's low."

"No, I love Jackson but like I said earlier I love Lilly like a sister. I just want Jackson to know what he did was wrong." Miley said.

"No further questions." He said.

Next was Robby Ray. Jackson's lawyer was asking questions first.

"You love your children correct?" he asked.

"Yes, more than anything." Robby Ray said.

"This is why you didn't tell anyone that you knew what Jackson had done? To protect since you love your son?" he asked.

"Yes. Jackson can be a good person." Robby Ray said.

"You think this was an accident and won't ever happen again?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want Jackson to go to jail." Robby Ray said.

"No further questions." He said.

Alex walked up.

"You say you love your children. How is your relationship to Lilly?" Alex asked.

"Well, she's Miley's best friend. Ever since her mom moved to Atlanta, she moved in and she is kind of like another daughter." Robby Ray said.

"So you care about Lilly?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Robby Ray said.

"Then wouldn't you want there to be justice? Or do you really just don't care that much about Lilly?" Alex asked.

"Well…I….um…I just don't want Jackson to go to jail." Robby Ray said.

"You said that already." Alex said.

Robby Ray stared and said nothing.

"You realize it's a crime for obstructing justice?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Robby Ray said.

"And yet you still obstructed justice by not telling the police who raped Lilly." Alex said.

Robby Ray stared.

"No further questions." Alex said.

Next was Oliver.

"Who would you say you have a better relationship with Lilly or Jackson?" Alex asked.

"Well, Lilly. We've known each other since pre-school. Plus we're dating." Oliver said.

"How is your relationship with Jackson?" Alex asked.

"I haven't spoken to him since I found out it was him," Oliver said, "I don't ever I can ever speak to him again after what he did to Lilly."

"So you relationship has changed?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he ruined it after what he did to Lilly." Oliver said.

"No further questions." Alex said.

Jackson's lawyer walked up.

"Before all this Jackson was like a brother to you, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can never forgive him for what he did." Oliver said.

"So you'll turn your back on your brother?" he asked.

"Objection relevant?" Alex asked.

"Overruled. Didn't you say you felt guilty for what happened to Lilly?" he asked.

"Yes." Oliver said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"We had a fight and she stormed off to the dressing room and I didn't go after her." Oliver said.

"So you're saying if you didn't go after Lilly then Jackson could have not raped her?" he asked.

"Yes." Oliver said.

"So it's your fault." He said.

"Objection. He is blaming the witness for the defendant has done." Alex said.

"The witness may step down. Jury please exclude the previous statements." The judge said.

"You're next witness." The judge said.

"She's not here." Alex said.

"She went to the bathroom, I'll get her." Miley said as she walked out.

Moments later, Hannah walked in.

"So you were the first to find Lilly?" Alex said.

"Yes, horrible sight." Hannah said.

"What was your reaction?" Alex asked.

"I screamed and ran out. Detective Stabler was there, so I told him." Hannah said.

"No further questions." Alex said.

Jackson's lawyer walked up.

"Why didn't you call the police?" he asked.

"Detective Stabler was already there." Hannah said.

"How is your relationship with the defendant and the victim?" he asked.

"We're friends." Hannah said.

"No further questions." He said.

Next was Lilly. She sat there not looking at Jackson at all.

"How are you holding up Lilly?" Alex asked.

"Getting better physically. Emotionally, it's taking a lot longer." Lilly said.

"Did you ever noticed Jackson acting differently around you as it he had a crush on you?" Alex asked.

"No, he did stare at me a lot. And one time I-no it couldn't be." Lilly said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I walked in on him masturbating. He had our school yearbook out. I thought he was just looking at some hot girl, but it could have been me." Lilly said.

"I see. How is your relationship with Jackson now?" Alex asked.

"I haven't even looked at him," Lilly said, "I'm afraid that he'll hurt me again."

"No further questions." Alex said.

Jackson's lawyer walked up.

"Did you fight back at all?" he asked.

"Yes, that's when he started beating me." Lilly said.

"So if you stayed still he would of not beaten you." He said.

"But he still raped me." Lilly said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It wasn't like you were a virgin. The rape kit showed you had sex before you were raped." He said.

"Yeah, but that was _my_ choice. Jackson didn't give me a choice, he forced himself." Lilly said.

"Look at the defendant. Does he look like a rapist?" he asked.

"Don't make me look." Lilly said with couple tears coming down her face.

"Look!" he said.

"No I can't! If I do I'll of that horrible night!" Lilly cried. Tears flowing down her face.

"Just look!" he exclaimed.

"Stop it! You're upsetting her!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Can I step down?" Lilly asked through her tears.

"Yes." The judge said.

Lilly walked back to the seats and sat next to Olivia who gave Lilly a hug while Lilly cried into her.

"Closing statements." The judge said.

"Jackson is a person who has never done anything horrible before. This was an accident, it won't happen again. So why send him to jail? His father cares about him and would hate to see his son behind bars. So give them a break please." Jackson's lawyer said.

"How can one say this won't happen again? Jackson lost control and raped and beat Lilly Truscott. She is now emotionally hurt by this. She doesn't feel safe with Jackson around. Wouldn't you want her to feel safe?" Alex said.

"I call a recess until tomorrow morning for the jury's decision." The judge said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, everyone was in the court. Miley, Oliver, and Lilly sat next to each and they sat next to Olivia and Elliot. Robby Ray sat behind Jackson.

The jury walked in.

"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge asked.

Jackson and his lawyer stood up.

"For the rape and beating of Lilly Truscott, how do you find the defendant?" the judge asked.

"We find the defended guilty." A juror said.

Jackson hung his head and turned towards his dad. Robby Ray gave his son a hug. Miley walked up and gave him a hug. Lilly and Oliver stood in place next to Olivia and Elliot.

Jackson was then escorted out the courtroom in handcuffs.

"Time for your hearing dad." Miley said.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Olivia, and Elliot all went to Robby Ray's hearing. Robby Ray would go to jail for 3 years.

Miley hugged her dad.

"I'm sorry bud, I love you." Robby Ray said.

"I love you too." Miley said.

Robby Ray was then escorted out of the courtroom.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Miley said as she walked out.

Lilly and Oliver let her go. They knew she was upset that both her dad and brother are in jail now.

"Thanks detectives." Lilly smiled.

"You're welcome." Olivia said.

"Miley is just a little sad now with all that happened to her family." Lilly told them.

"It's understandable." Elliot said.

"Do you two need a ride back to your hotel?" Olivia asked.

They nodded and Elliot and Olivia drove them back to their hotel. A few days past, Lilly was happy she saw justice same with Oliver. But Olivia walked into the squad room and saw someone sitting in the chair next to her desk. Olivia sat down at her desk.

"What's wrong Miley?" Olivia asked.

Miley looked at Olivia, tears in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A few tears escaped Miley's eyes.

"Miley, tell me what's wrong." Olivia told her.

"My dad and brother are in jail. Wouldn't you be upset?" Miley asked.

Olivia leaned over and gave Miley hug. Olivia then leaned back into her chair.

"Check this out." Munch said turning on the T.V.

"_Hannah Montana's manager as well as her friend are sent to jail today."_

Miley sobbed at bit.

"Munch, turn that off." Olivia said.

Munch did so.

"I have no where to go. Lilly and I live with my dad and Jackson. What's going to happen to me?" Miley said through her tears.

"Where's your mom?" Olivia asked.

"She's….d-d-dead." Miley said through her tears.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. I understand, my mom is dead as well." Olivia told her.

Miley looked at her and continued to cry. She reached over and hugged Olivia.

"You must have some family." Olivia said.

"Well, all my family lives in Tennessee. Lilly's mom lives in Atlanta and her dad lives in California, but in small apartment and far away from Malibu." Miley told her.

Olivia nodded.

"My dad won't be able to be at my high school graduation." Miley cried.

"How about this, I'll call someone in your family to see if they can go to Malibu to live with you and Lilly until one of you turn 18. Do you know who would stay with you?" Olivia said.

"What happens when we turn 18?" Miley asked.

"Then you can live at home without someone watching you." Olivia said.

"I guess you can call my grandma." Miley said giving Olivia Mamaw's number.

Olivia talked to Mamaw and she said would be happy to come live with them for a little bit.

"Thanks." Miley said hugging Olivia.

"Welcome, if you ever need to talk. Call me." Olivia said handing Miley her card.

Miley got up to leave, but stopped.

"Olivia?" she asked.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"My dad prepaid for only 1 more night at the hotel. I really don't want to go back to Malibu yet. Can Lilly and I stay with you for the rest of the summer?" Miley asked.

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"You wouldn't have to worry about Oliver; he has parents and a brother to go back to in Malibu." Miley told her.

"Miley, I'm barely at my apartment with this job." Olivia told her.

"That's fine, I understand. Lilly and I can keep each other company. It might be nice to have somewhat of a motherly figure around." Miley said.

"Miley." Olivia said.

"I know, I just mean I thought you cared about me." Miley said.

"I do." Olivia said.

"Then why can't Lilly and I stay with you?" Miley asked.

"Liv, what's the worst that's going to happen?" Elliot asked as he sat down at his desk.

"I'm just unsure since I'm never there." Olivia said.

"They'll be find. Liv, you always are the one that cares about the victims. I think you should let them stay with you and it's like only like a month and a half." Elliot said.

"I guess you're right. Miley and Lilly are almost 18 they can handle themselves. Plus, Miley, you can visit your dad and brother here." Olivia said.

"So it's a yes?" Miley asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded. Miley smiled and gave Olivia a hug.

"I'm going to tell Lilly and pack up. Should we come here tomorrow morning?" Miley asked.

"Sure and then I'll take you to my apartment." Olivia said.

Miley smiled and left. Olivia caught Elliot smiling.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Looks like you get to play mom." Elliot laughed.

Olivia giggled. "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

"This pull-out couch looks more comfortable, I'm sorry I don't have another bed." Olivia said.

"It's fine, I mean why would you need one if you live by yourself?" Miley asked.

Olivia nodded.

Lilly sat down on the pull-out and laid down.

Miley pulled Olivia aside so Lilly couldn't hear.

"She acts strange since it happened. I told her she can talk to me, but she won't." Miley said.

"Miley, most rape victims usually feel ashamed." Olivia told her.

"But why?" Miley asked.

"They feel like they could have done something to stop it or anything. There are different reasons. Let me see if I can talk to her, if I can't I know someone who can." Olivia said.

Olivia walked to where Lilly was and sat down.

"Lilly, Miley is worried about you." Olivia told her.

"I know, but she won't understand. Nothing bad happens to Miss Stewart." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you're acting like any other person who has been in the same position as you. That's fine, but do you know what will help?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Admitting that it happened." Olivia told her.

"How would you know? It's not like you ever were in the same situation." Lilly said.

"Actually, I have been." Olivia said.

"You were r-r-raped?" Lilly stuttered out.

"Almost. I was undercover and it almost happened. I used to think I could have done something. I'm still not completely over it, but admitting it happened helped." Olivia told her.

Lilly started crying and hugged Olivia.

"Come down to the precinct with me." Olivia said.

Lilly nodded and stood up with Olivia.

"Miley, we have to head down to the precinct. Are you ok by yourself?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Miley nodded.

Olivia took Lilly to the precinct.

"Thanks George for doing this." Olivia said.

"No problem." George said.

"Lilly, I'm Dr. Huang. Let's talk more in private." George said as he took Lilly into the questioning room.

"How is it having them live with you?" Elliot asked.

"Fine, I just think Lilly needs to talk to Huang right now." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

"Hey, why don't you bring Miley and Lilly over to my house and you three can have dinner with us tonight? It will be nice for them to know some people while they're here." Elliot said.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'll called Kathy now." Elliot said.

Later that night, Olivia drove Miley and Lilly to Queens to the Stabler residence. They got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey, come on in." Elliot said answering the door.

Olivia, Miley, and Lilly stepped.

"Hey Olivia." Kathy smiled.

"Hi Kathy," Olivia smiled, "this is Miley and Lilly."

"Nice to meet you." Miley smiled.

Lilly said the same.

"Nice to meet you. These are Elliot's and my children. Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli.

Miley and Lilly smiled at them.

"Well, time to eat." Kathy said.

Everyone sat down and began to eat.

"Miley, Lilly, how are you liking New York?" Maureen asked.

"I like it, different from Malibu." Miley smiled.

"It must be nice not having cold winters." Kathleen said.

"Yeah." Miley giggled.

As dinner went on, Miley and Kathleen seem to really connect. When dinner finished, Kathy said.

"Well, everyone can get to know each other more while I clean up."

"I'll help you, Kathy." Olivia said.

"Thanks Olivia." Kathy smiled.

"No problem." Olivia smiled.

"I'll just sit in the room and watch." Elliot smiled.

Olivia and Kathy just rolled their eyes and started to clean up.

Maureen had to leave, so she left right after dinner. Lilly started watching T.V. with Dickie and Lizzie while Miley hung out with Kathleen in her room.

"Well, Miley and Kathleen seemed to get along real well." Olivia said.

"Yes, it will be good for Kathleen to make a new friend." Kathy said.

"And hopefully it will get Miley's mind off her current situation." Olivia said.

They continued to clean up, while Miley talked to Kathleen.

"So you go to Hudson University?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Kathleen smiled.

"So you go to parties?" Miley asked.

"Name one college student that doesn't." Kathleen laughed.

Miley giggled.

"Then can I ask you something?" Miley asked.

Meanwhile, Lilly seemed to be getting along with Dickie and Lizzie.

"This turned out really good." Olivia said.

"Yeah, gives them someone to hang out with while you're at work." Elliot said.

It was getting later and time to go. Olivia, Miley, and Lilly said goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Kathleen, call you later." Miley said.

"Ok." Kathleen smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two weeks and it seems like Miley and Lilly are having a good time in New York. Miley seems to hang out with Kathleen more and more. Lilly will talk to Lizzie and Dickie but also calls Oliver a lot.

Right now, Miley went to the prison with Olivia to visit her dad and Jackson. They waited in the visiting room until they came in. Once they did, Miley hugged them both.

"Lilly still can't come here?" Jackson asked.

"Of course not, she can't face you yet." Miley said.

"How have you been getting along bud?" Robby Ray asked.

"Fine, I've been hanging out with Elliot's daughter Kathleen." Miley said.

They talked some more, nothing important, just talked. It was then time to go. Olivia dropped Miley off at her apartment before heading to work. Olivia sat her desk across from Elliot.

"I hate doing paperwork." Olivia said.

"We have to do it sometime or it will never get done." Elliot said.

"True." Olivia said.

A little later when they got some paperwork done, Elliot's phone rang and a few seconds later, Olivia's phone rang.

"Stabler….What?...Kathy slow down…..Alright I'll be right there." Elliot said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked after she hung up the phone.

"Kathy found Kathleen's medication at our home where it should be with Kathleen." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I know, what was your call about?" Elliot asked.

"Lilly called. Miley didn't come back after visiting her dad and brother which is weird because I dropped her off." Olivia said.

"You think she's with Kathleen?" Elliot asked.

"Could be." Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia left and went to Hudson University to Kathleen's dorm room. They found her roommate but not Kathleen or Miley.

"Hey Mr. Stabler, Kathleen isn't here now."

"Ashley, where is she and was she with someone else?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah this girl with brown hair, her name started with an M." Ashley said.

"Miley?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah that's her." Ashley said.

"Where did they go?" Elliot asked.

Ashley could tell Elliot was worried, so she wrote down an address.

"A party at this address." Ashley said handing him the piece of paper containing the address.

"Thanks." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia went to the house and found a bunch of drunken college kids.

"Does anyone know where Kathleen Stabler and Miley Stewart are?" Elliot asked holding their pictures up.

"Yeah, I recognize those chicks." A drunk guy said.

"What did you call them?" Elliot asked as he grabbed the guy's shirt.

"Elliot, calm down. The important thing is that we find them." Olivia said.

Elliot let go of his shirt.

"They left a few minutes ago with a couple other kids."

"Where did they go?" Elliot asked.

"The house two down from here, it's a mustard yellow color."

Elliot and Olivia hurried to the house. They knocked a couple times and after no answer, they went in.

"Kathleen? Miley?" Elliot and Olivia yelled.

They heard noise coming from a room; they walked in and found Kathleen snorting cocaine. Elliot grabbed Kathleen and walked out as Olivia followed.

"Kathleen, I thought this was behind you! Why did you stop taking your meds?" Elliot asked.

"Because I didn't want to! I wanted to have some fun!" Kathleen screamed.

"But you were fine before." Elliot said.

"Miley wanted to have fun and I decided to show her more fun, I would go off them for a little bit." Kathleen said.

"Where is Miley? She wasn't in the house with you." Olivia said.

"She went off with what's-his-face. She wanted to have more fun. That guy does drugs and drinks hard core." Kathleen said.

"Where did they go?" Olivia asked.

"Um, I don't know." Kathleen said.

"Let's get her home." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia drove Kathleen home; she slept on the way there. Once there, Elliot gave Kathleen her medication to take. As they waited for Kathleen to get back to normal, Olivia was worrying.

"Liv, it will be fine." Elliot said.

"Easy for you say! You found Kathleen, Miley is out there somewhere!" Olivia exclaimed.

Kathleen came in.

"I remember where they went." Kathleen said.

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"She said something about a prison. About how she wanted to do the drugs and drink in front of it. That guy agreed to come with her." Kathleen said.

"The prison where her dad and Jackson are. I have to get her." Olivia said as she started to leave.

"I'll come." Elliot said.

"El, it's fine. Stay here with Kathleen." Olivia said.

"It's better to have back-up while she's around that guy. Go dad." Kathleen said.

So Elliot and Olivia raced to the prison and they found Miley there.

"Give me another sip." Miley said.

He gave her the bottle of vodka to Miley and she took a huge sip. Miley then took out the joint she had been smoking and took a drag.

"Want another one?" Miley asked.

He nodded and took another drag.

"Miley!" Olivia yelled.

Miley threw the joint on the ground and stepped on it and gave the bottle back.

"What?" Miley asked.

"You're leaving now." Olivia said as she grabbed Miley's arm.

"I don't want too!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, let her stay." The guy said.

Elliot walked to the guy.

"Step back, she's 17." Elliot said.

"Miley, you said you were 22!"

"Whoops." Miley said as she got in the car.

Elliot dropped off Olivia and Miley at Olivia's apartment. Once Olivia and Miley were back in her apartment, Olivia said.

"What were you thinking Miley?"

"I wanted to have fun." Miley said.

"Miley, you can't do this!" Olivia said.

"Well, I see that I won't get anywhere so I guess I'll stop." Miley said.

"Good, well, I have to get back to work." Olivia said as she walked out the door.

Miley sat down on the couch next to Lilly and after a few minutes, Miley said.

"Screw her."

Miley got up to leave.

"Miles, where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"I need to get out and don't you dare tell Olivia. I don't want the cops to hunt me down like earlier." Miley told her.

"She just cares about us." Lilly said.

"Lilly, just don't tell her. I just need alone time." Miley said.

"Fine." Lilly finally gave in.

Miley then left in a hurry.


	11. Chapter 11

A week and a half had gone by and the detectives were working on a case of the rape and murder of a prostitute.

"Alright, we found out where Amber um did her work." Cragen said to the detectives.

"And?" Elliot asked.

"So there are other prostitutes in the same area. I want you and Benson to check it out." Cragen said to Elliot.

"Alright." Elliot said as he and Olivia got up to leave.

Elliot and Olivia got into the car and drove off to where Cragen said the girls would be. Once they got there, they saw all the girls walking around some talking to guys. Olivia and Elliot got out of the car.

"Did you know Amber also known as Crystal?" Elliot asked one of them.

"Yeah nice girl." She said.

Just then Olivia spotted someone.

"El, keep talking to her. I have to talk to someone." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded and Olivia walked away.

"Miley?" Olivia asked.

The brunette turned around. Olivia noticed she was wearing a skimpy purple dress that showed a lot of cleavage and was super short, bright blue lacy tights were underneath. She also was wearing gold high heels.

"Heeyy Livia!" Miley said sounding drunk.

"How long have you been doing this?" Olivia asked.

"Since you and Elliot made Kathleen go back on her meds. She didn't want to have fun anymorrree." Miley said.

"Destiny, you turn." Another girl said handing her a joint.

Miley took a drag from it.

"Alright, I'm gooood nowww." Miley giggled.

"Miley, have you sold yourself?" Olivia asked.

"Here my name is Destiny and yes." Miley smiled.

"That's it, I'm taking you home." Olivia said as she grabbed onto Miley's arm.

"No!" Miley yelled as she yanked her arm from Olivia.

Elliot saw what was going on and ran over.

"What is Miley doing here?" Elliot asked.

"It's Destiny when I'm hereee!" Miley slurred.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Olivia said.

"No! I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and not think about how shitty my life has become!" Miley yelled.

"Come on." Elliot said as he grabbed Miley arm.

"Let go of me!" Miley said as she tried to yank her arm from his grasp but couldn't.

"Let her go!" another girl yelled.

Elliot and Olivia ignored her as they led Miley to the car. Miley got in the back seat and Olivia slid in next to her.

"El, question more girls about Amber. I'll stay here with Miley." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded and went to talk to more girls.

"Amber? You mean Crystal?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, did you know her?" Olivia asked.

"She was nice, one of my friends here. One night she went off with a guy, that guy looked shady. I wished she didn't go with him because she never came back." Miley said.

"Miley, did you see him?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Miley said.

"When you sober up can you work with a sketch artist?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Miley said.

"Okay, now why did you do this?" Olivia asked.

"My life became so shitty because my dad and brother went to jail, my mom has been dead. So I started drinking to numb those sad feelings, then by going to those college parties with Kathleen, I got to do drugs which also helped. Then when Kathleen started taking her meds again, I had to find another way. That's when he found me." Miley told her.

"Who? A pimp?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah he called himself 'my pimp daddy' told me he could help me feel loved. And well, here I am." Miley said.

"Miley, you didn't have to sell yourself." Olivia said.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said my life is shitty now." Miley said as she crossed her arms.

A few minutes later, Elliot returned to the car.

"All the girls could just talk about Amber; they knew nothing about her attack or rapist." Elliot said.

"Miley saw him before Amber left with him. She said when she sobers up; she'll work with a sketch artist." Olivia said.

Elliot drove back to the precinct. Olivia led Miley to the cribs so Miley could rest up.

"Livia, do you have any food here?" Miley asked as she laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Olivia said.

She walked out and into the squad room.

"Do we have any leftovers? Miley is hungry." Olivia said.

"Yeah we ordered too much Chinese food." Fin said handing her a couple containers full of food.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled and returned to the cribs to give Miley the food.

"Thanks." Miley smiled as she began to eat.

"No problem." Olivia smiled.

"Will you stay with me? I don't like to eat alone." Miley said.

"Sure. Miley, do you want me to get you more comfortable clothes?" Olivia asked.

"I guess." Miley said.

Olivia left and a couple minutes later returned with a NYPD shirt and sweatpants. She handed them to Miley.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

Olivia smiled back as Miley continued to eat. When she finished, Olivia left to throw the containers away. When she returned Miley had changed into the clothes Olivia had given her and thrown the clothes she had been wearing on the floor. Miley was also fast asleep as well. Olivia pulled the bed sheet over Miley and quietly left the room.

"She's asleep." Olivia said as she walked back into the squad room.

"Let's hope a nap will help sober her up." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. "I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

A few more days went by and Miley was getting better. She helped the detectives find Amber's rapist and murderer with her description to the sketch artist. So right now, she sat in Olivia's apartment with Lilly.

"I can't believe we only have one more week here." Miley said.

"I know, I'm glad you're better now." Lilly said.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Fine, I've talked to Dr. Huang down at the precinct. He helped a bit." Lilly said.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to face Jackson?" Miley asked.

"One day I will. I just don't know when" Lilly said.

They heard the sound of keys in the door and heard the door slowly open. Olivia walked through the door.

"Hey girls." Olivia smiled.

"Hey." Miley and Lilly smiled.

"Miles, you ready to visit your dad and brother?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, do you think you could come Lils?" Miley asked.

"I don't know." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you can try and if it's too much for you I'll wait with you in the car while Miley visits." Olivia said.

"I'll try I guess." Lilly said.

Olivia drove the two girls down to the prison. They got out of the car and walked in. They went into the visitor's room where Robby Ray and Jackson were waiting. Miley went up and hugged them both. Lilly stayed next to Olivia.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Bud." Robby Ray said.

"I had some tough times." Miley told him.

He nodded and then noticed Lilly.

"Hey Lilly." Robby Ray smiled.

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Lilly said.

Jackson then looked at Lilly. Lilly looked back. She couldn't look at him like she did before this all happened. She turned to Olivia.

"I can't be here." She whispered.

Olivia nodded and said. "Miley, we'll give you privacy." Olivia said as she and Lilly walked out.

Olivia led Lilly back to the car. They both got into the car. Lilly just stared in front of her.

"You alright?" Olivia asked knowing Lilly wasn't alright.

"When I saw him, my mind went back to what he did to me." Lilly told her.

"Lilly, you're still healing. Don't be ashamed." Olivia told her.

Lilly looked at Olivia. She had been like a mom to her since her mom couldn't get off work to come up to New York.

"Thanks Olivia, for everything." Lilly said as she hugged her.

"No problem." Olivia smiled.

A little while later, Miley walked out and got into the car. While Olivia drove them back to her apartment.

As the week wore on, Miley's and Lilly's time in New York was coming to a close. It was now the day before they left. Since it was their last day here, Olivia took them to the precinct. While the girls were talking to Munch, Fin, and Alex, Elliot and Olivia were talking.

"How did you like being a mother for a little bit?" Elliot asked.

"Great, I just I hope I can be one for real." She said.

"I know you can be great one." Elliot told her.

So the next day Elliot came with Olivia to take Miley and Lilly to the airport.

"So you'll check up on my dad and Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Of course, anything for you." Olivia smiled.

"And don't worry, we'll stay in touch." Lilly smiled.

The girls gave Elliot a goodbye hug and then turned towards Olivia and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." They both said.

"For everything." Miley smiled.

Olivia smiled and hugged them again. Miley and Lilly walked off to their gate and waved to Olivia and Elliot as they disappeared into the airport. Once they could no longer see Miley and Lilly, Elliot turned towards Olivia.

"Come on; let me buy you a cup of coffee." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled as the two got into the car.


End file.
